leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Revival Herb
|} The Revival Herb (Japanese: ふっかつそう Revival Herb) is a type of medicine introduced in Generation II. It is a type of herbal medicine that revives a fainted Pokémon. In the core series games Price | 2,800| 1,400}} |} |} Effect When used from the Bag on a fainted Pokémon, it revives the Pokémon and restores it to full HP, but lowers its friendship. It is consumed after use. In only, it restores the Pokémon to half of its maximum instead of full HP. Description |Revives fainted Pokémon. Bitter.}} |A very bitter herb that revives a fainted Pokémon.}} |A very bitter herb that revives a fainted Pokémon.}} |A very bitter medicinal herb. It revives a fainted Pokémon, restoring HP fully.}} |A very bitter medicinal herb. It revives a fainted Pokémon, fully restoring its HP.}} |A terribly bitter medicinal herb. It revives a fainted Pokémon and fully restores its maximum HP.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Ruins of Alph | Goldenrod Underground (Herb Shop) |- | | | Lavaridge Town (Herb Shop), Slateport City (300 Berry Powder) |- | | | Cerulean City (300 Berry Powder) |- | | | The Under (Herb Shop) |- | | | Gateon Port (Herb Shop), Poké Spots |- | | , Mt. Coronet (×2) | Eterna City (Herb Shop) |- | | Ruins of Alph | Goldenrod Tunnel (Herb Shop) |- | | | |- | | | Driftveil City (Herb Shop) |- | | | Driftveil City (Herb Shop) |- | | | Lumiose City (Herboriste), Pokémon Village ( ) |- | | | Lavaridge Town (Herb Shop) |- | | Memorial Hill, Ancient Poni Path | Konikoni City (Herb Shop) |- | | Heahea City, Memorial Hill, Ancient Poni Path | Konikoni City (Herb Shop) |} |} In the anime Revival Herbs first appeared in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. In Black—Victini and Reshiram, Luis was seen finding some with his ; in White—Victini and Zekrom, he was seen giving Damon a small bottle of Revival Herb potion in a flashback. Revival Herbs played a major role in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1 and Part 2. Clay offered to accept 's challenge for a Gym if Ash brought him some Revival Herbs. First, Ash and searched for them in the , but were able to find only a single, already preordered Herb, forcing them to go to Milos Island in order to find some. Unfortunately, when they arrived there, they found out that all the Revival Herbs on the island had died out due to the lack of rain. Ash and his friends met a young man named Lewis, who told them about a legend of a , , and . The first two had almost destroyed the island with their fight once, only to be stopped by Landorus, who had been healed from its battle injuries by a shrine maiden and her with a Revival Herb. As a sign of gratitude, Landorus had turned the island into a fertile paradise, blooming with Revival Herbs. After Ash and his friends had saved the from being captured by Team Rocket, effectively repeating the story of the legend in the process, the three Legendary Pokémon restored the island back to its fertile state, allowing Ash to get plenty of Revival Herbs for Clay. They were delivered to the Driftveil City Gym Leader at the beginning of Battling the King of the Mines!, in which Clay kept his promise and agreed to have a Gym battle with Ash in exchange for bringing him the herbs. In Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening, gave 's a small bottle of Revival Herb potion to be taken to . However, once Stoutland found Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokémon refused to take the medicine, saying it did not want any help from people. Multiple Revival Herbs appeared in Currying Favor and Flavor!, in which Ash and collected them to be used as ingredients for the " Curry". Later, they used a couple of the herbs to heal and its ally after Ash's trial against it. Out of curiosity, also took a taste of the herbs and, like Castform, found its bitter taste unpleasant. In the TCG The Life Herb (which has the same name as the Revival Herb in Japanese) was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English EX Series (the Japanese ADV Era) in , with an illustration by Ryo Ueda. The Life Herb was later reclassified in Japanese as an during the LEGEND Era, and has not been reclassified in English due to English Trainer cards not adopting this naming convention until after this card's latest print. It has been reprinted in the English and expansions, and the Japanese , , , and . It allows the player to flip a coin, then if the result is heads, one of their Pokémon is cured of any s and 6 damage counters are removed from it. Prior to , it cannot be used on . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=復活草 復活之草 |zh_cmn=復活草 / 复活草 復活之草 |da=Vitalurt |nl=Opwekkingskruid |fi=Elvytysyrtti |de=Vitalkraut |fr=Herbe Rappel |it=Vitalerba |es=Hierba Revivir |no=Oppvåkkingsurt |pl=Ożywcze Ziele |ko=부활 초 Buhwal Cho |sv=Återupplivningsört }} Category:Medicine Category:Reviving items Category:Herbal medicine de:Vitalkraut es:Hierba revivir fr:Herbe Rappel it:Erbe medicinali#Vitalerba ja:ふっかつそう zh:复活草（道具）